


Starvation for Bloodshed Subsides

by strawberrytaxidermy



Series: Crimson Euphoria [2]
Category: Skullgirls (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Character Death, Death, Gore, Guro, Killing, Murder, Other, Parasite - Freeform, Parasites, blood sucking, dayum shawty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrytaxidermy/pseuds/strawberrytaxidermy
Summary: Eliza wasn’t ever prepared for how quickly her desires would be fulfilled
Relationships: Cerebella & Eliza
Series: Crimson Euphoria [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848595
Kudos: 3





	Starvation for Bloodshed Subsides

**Author's Note:**

> the scene where cerebella dies in elizas story but in elizas pov this time ! its gonna be shorter but cut right to the chase this time. if you didnt read the cerebella pov its not required but please support my works i try hard

_Going against the Medici, what could possibly go wrong?_ You thought to yourself when Lorenzo Medici sent you off on a little errand run with a toy gun to your head and some pocket change on the table. You heard the girl above you make a noise of pain as you slammed her against a pillar without much thought. You watched her attempt to break free with all the strength she had left of the restraints you put around her, and failing miserably. It was almost hard to wait, knowing soon this girl would merely be an emptied sack of flesh and deflated organs in your hands. The strong scent of blood in the air didn’t help either, the smell alone was making you salvate. However, you wouldn’t deny the comedic sight of her realizing her time was almost up made the wait a lot easier to bear. You lived a life of luxury. Unlimited riches, adoring fans, beauty many could hardly imagine having. But despite all that, none of those things made you as euphoric as the taste of blood. The thrill of the kill, the rustic taste, the aftermath of it all, the thought of it made your veins pulsate with the andrenalin of animalistic tendencies. But now, thought wasn’t needed. After all, everything your wildest fantasies could ever conjure up was the current state of reality. And it was all right in front of you. 

  
  


“You might’ve beaten me, but you can’t beat the entire Medici family!” She says, voice shaky and muffled behind your touch. Her eyes roll back as she gags in your grip, the sight makes you quiver in pleasure. Some of your blood spibbles on to her torn clothes, staining it. Some run down her bare, supple skin, leaving chills in their wake. She’ll know her true goddess, now. 

  
  


Cerebella Medici looked truly delectable. A beautiful tasty morsel. She was just her type, so perfect. Almost like she was just born for you to devour. Small and youthful. Eyes full of life. A subtle flush to her skin, and curves in all the right places. Not to mention, a Medici. A Medici showgirl, at that. One who Vitale had wrapped securely around his finger. Cerebella certainly had a reputation. Nothing like your own, but you wouldn’t discredit what she had. Her youthful spunk, her more-than-desirable assets, and her parasite’s super strength. She had more than most, but that was nothing compared to you. Not even close. After being around for so long, it’d be basically impossible to achieve the same type of fame. 

Though, she certainly thought so. It was so obvious. Ever since you two met, you could just sense her seething anger as you’d blow her off for the millionth time. Time and time again, you attempted to put her back in her place. Nothing more than another Medici whore. To be killed, replaced, and forgotten. As all Medici’s are. Yet, despite how obvious it was, she never fully seemed to read the room. Constantly trying to outdo you, or shut you up. Even before the fight, she admitted to it herself. It was the most enthusiastic you had ever seen her. Almost like she had been waiting a lifetime for a chance to beat your face in. But she fought you like everyone else did, proving she was just as useless, if not more so than you’d thought.

But now, it was on full-display. Another fool to be discarded of. You were everything Cerebella wished she could be, but you’d always be better. Prettier, wiser, stronger, richer, larger (status wise, as well as other places), and mostly importantly, you knew your place. When it came to human/Parasite relationships, Cerebella knew just about as well as everyone else. Nothing. Maybe she was worse, taking credit for the strength of her Parasite. But you knew better than to believe any of that. And you’d show her. You’d show the entire world. How unfortunate that she wouldn’t be able to see that. 

  
  


“Sadly, they don’t talk about me in history books.” You sighed, lips upturning “But if you saw my resume, you’d know I was overqualified for that little job.”

The sight of her pupils shrinking made you smile wider, it was simply hysterical. Cerebella was a showgirl, after all. Maybe it only made sense that she put on an opening act. You weren’t the only one enjoying it though, you heard Albus and Horus behind you, giggling and whispering among themselves like children. Though they displayed it better, all of you knew that no one was enjoying this more than you were. Eventually, she stopped resisting, body submitting to something her words wouldn’t. Gods, the idea of submission to you made your adrenaline rush. Soon, you knew, the rest of New Meridian would be just like this, too. And soon, the entire world. The idea of all that blood, you simply had to swallow. _This Cerebella girl was certainly setting a lot of expectations. What could possibly be better than this?_

“Just try it.” She tried to growl, failing “You’re nobody- just some nutjob with a Parasite!” 

You felt yourself grin at the words, you just couldn’t help it. Behind you, Albus and Horus were raising a silent ruckus, they knew just as well as you that her last words would be good ones. Would be fitting ones. And they were, of course. What better words to end a life on? Especially considering the future circumstances. The future circumstances, again, the thought came. 

  
  


_You just couldn’t wait any longer, it was all simply too much._ You thought, as you prepared your hand quickly stabbed the other girl right in her heart. 

You said something, you didn’t even know you said it until the echoes of your voice rang back into your ears. All you cared about, all you could even focus on was the near orgasmic taste of blood on your tongue. Every single drop was like air in your lungs. Like a bit of life on its own. It was all so familiar, yet so new. Thick, bitter, oh, so _good_. The taste of blood only seemed to get better the more you have of it. The taste never got old, your cravings for it never subsided. The blood of a mortal was simply the best thing the world had to offer. It was become difficult for you not to drool at the taste. If you were drooling, you didn’t even care at this point. All morals, standards of being ladylike, carrying that mature femininity you always had. It had all been discarded long ago for pure animalistic carnage. The tang of blood turned you inside and out, making you completely whole. The taste and smell all further sweetened by the sight of the Medici in front of you being completely drained of life. The feeling of tears running down her face and hitting the veins that pulsated in your arms, only comparable to the soft plush of Heaven’s floors. No, it was _better_. Her muffled screams and agonizing moans behind the weight of blood itself, breathtaking. Sounding all kinds of harmonies to her. Cerebella never seemed prettier, you thought. If only the rest of the Medici family were here to see this, to see by example, exactly what you would do to _every single one of them_ the minute they fell into your hands. Oh, how you’d love to see the fear in Lorenzo Medici’s old, ugly face. Seeing their most well esteemed goon completely helpless in her hands. Though, perhaps there’s a lot less noise without them here. 

Now, nothing but wrinkled, used up, pale skin, you let down Cerebella’s body. You heard bones crack as she fell against the floor. The sound was like music to your ears. 

You looked at your skeletal hand, tenderly sucking on each digit to get every last drop you possibly could out of the other girl. Even the light coat of residue left had a taste of indescribable pleasure. Your scraped the liquid out the depths of your well-cut nails, gripping them with your teeth as your probed your tongues into them, _there’s no way you can waste any of this._

“Well, I’ll not miss her.” Horace quipped, as you heard Cerebella let out one last groan of pain, before fabric settled onto marble floor. You were going to be thinking about that meal for a while. 

**Author's Note:**

> horny!eliza is canon


End file.
